


Rzeczy czające się w ciemności

by Imgeniush



Series: poruszyć niebo i ziemię (seria niezależnych historii) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, James is incapable of being polite to Mrs Black, Polski | Polish, Translation, Wales is a very damp place, and a bit silly because Marauders, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgeniush/pseuds/Imgeniush
Summary: W lochach jest coś niebezpiecznego i lepiej by było, gdyby temu nie przeszkadzali, prawda...? Po dwóch dniach pełnych wyładowującego się na wszystkich Syriusza, Remus stwierdza, że ktoś pewnie powinien z nim porozmawiać o rzeczach czających się w ciemności.





	Rzeczy czające się w ciemności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The things that lurk in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112776) by [TheDivineComedian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDivineComedian/pseuds/TheDivineComedian). 

> Obawiam się, że fic porusza tematy przemocy nad dzieckiem. Do tego zawiera wiele niepotrzebnych przekleństw. Próbowałam czegoś nowego!

— _Cholera jasna!_

Peter do nich biegnie. Dokładniej rzecz biorąc, ucieka przed czymś, ale przed _czym_? Remus jest lekko zaintrygowany. Przez całą noc nie działo się nic ciekawego.

— Jakiś szczególny powód, dlaczego sikasz w majtki? — pyta Syriusz z większą radością, niż wymaga sytuacja. Ale z drugiej strony, Syriusz nudzi się o wiele szybciej, niż Remus.

— Spieprzaj, Łapo — sapie Peter. — W tamtym lochu coś jest. Trzasnęło i się odwróciłem, i...

— I? — zapytał łagodnie Remus.

— I kurwa nic! — krzyknął Peter. — Więc idę sobie dalej i po chwili znowu trzasnęło! No i zwiałem, no nie?! Coś tam jest.

— Tak — przyznaje Syriusz. — Grzyb i wilgoć. Minęły dwie godziny i nie znaleźliśmy tutaj niczego ciekawszego niż trzy dotychczas nieznane rodzaje fluorescencyjnego mchu.

— Sprzeciw — mówi Remus. — Mech to nie grzyb.

— Sprzeciw — powtarza Syriusz. — Mądrala z ciebie.

Remus potrafił wymyślić jakieś trzynaście innych rzeczy, które mógłby teraz robić. Dwunastoma z nich były eseje na Owutemy. Trzynastą rzeczą było spanie.

Głupia pieprzona mapa. Jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, to stanie się ona ich dziedzictwem, a nie najgenialniejszym narzędziem. Spojrzał na pergamin w swoich dłoniach, ale oczywiście loch, w którym przed chwilą był Peter, nie był jeszcze narysowany. Właśnie to było przecież calem całej tej operacji.

— Zgaduję, że Peter jest po prostu małym dzidziusiem — mówi Syriusz.

— Zaraz ci, kurwa pokażę dzidziusia — syczy cicho Peter.

— Nakreśliłeś coś, zanim uciekłeś?

— Ratowałam sobie życie, gamoniu! — krzyczy Peter. — Nie, nie narysowałem pieprzonego lochu.

— Ja to zrobię — mówi cicho Remus. — No co? Im szybciej to zrobimy, tym szybciej będę mógł wyjść z tej głupiej piwnicy i usiąść przy kominku z filiżanką ciepłej herbaty, jak na cywilizowanego człowieka przystało.

— Jasne. Krzycz, jak coś będzie cię próbowało zabić — uśmiecha się Syriusz. — Na cycki Merlina, chyba od wieków nikt tutaj nie łaził. — Schyla się pod niskim sklepieniem wejścia do kolejnej komnaty i obiema nogami wpada prosto w źródełko wody, któremu nie przeszkadzano od czasów późnego średniowiecza. — Kurwa!

Remus rusza do lochu, z którego wyszedł Peter. A raczej próbuje. Ktoś łapie go za rękaw i Peter pochyla się w jego stronę, mówiąc na tyle cicho, że ciągle przeklinający Syriusz go nie słyszy.

— Naprawdę bym tam nie szedł, na twoim miejscu.

Spogląda na niego. Peter naprawdę wygląda dość blado.

— To coś naprawdę mnie przeraziło — mówi Peter.

_Tak, ale ciebie łatwo jest przestraszyć_, myśli Remus. Na głos mówi:

— Naprawdę myślisz, że James i Syriusz dadzą nam spokój, zanim tego nie skończymy?

Peter zwisa ramiona.

— Oni wcale nami nie rządzą, wiesz? — mamrocze. — Moglibyśmy po prostu sobie pójść.

— Tak jakbyś zamierzał — odpowiada Remus. — Pierś do przodu, Gryfonie.

— Pójdę po Jamesa — wzdycha Peter.

— Tak, zrób to — mówi Remus, zerkając do lochu. Stwierdza, że jest w nim ciemniej, niż w tyłku niedźwiedzia.

— _Lumos_ — mówi i wchodzi do środka. — Widzisz? Boisz się własnego cienia. — Ale Peter już poszedł.

Remus wskazuje swoją różdżką każdą ścianę po kolei i mamrota pod nosem zaklęcie, które przeniesie zarys pomieszczenia na szkic ich mapy. Opłakuje swój zmarnowany wieczór.

Słyszy jednak lekkie _pyknięcie_, którego zaklęcie nie powinno robić. Z drugiej jednak strony, zaklęcie kopiujące było wynalazkiem Syriusza, a te są czasami nieprzewidywalne. Przygotowuje się do wyjścia.

Remus wie, co zobaczy, zanim jeszcze skupia na tym wzrok. Światło zmienia barwę. Nie jest to już złoto _lumos_, ale coś niebieskiego i mglistego. Powietrze też się zmienia. Z zimna i wilgoci hogwardzkiego lochu, do suchego upału w centrum miasta. Ale w powietrzu unosi się też smród, odrobinę leśny; błoto, surowe mięso i nieświeże zęby.

Odwraca się. I, zdradzając wszystkie refleksy, które wyrobił sobie podczas sześciu lat nauki, upuszcza różdżkę. Ale teraz mierzy się z czymś, co trwa dłużej, niż sześć lat.

Ale chyba jednak nie traci wszystkich swoich refleksów.

— _Cholera jasna!_ — krzyczy. —_ Cholera, kurwa pieprzona, jebana mać... kurwa!_ Co ty tutaj kurwa robisz? Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!

_To Lunatyk tak przeklina? _Ledwo słyszy mówiącego z oddali Syriusza. _Nie jest w tym zbyt dobry, no nie?_

Remus pada na ziemię, nie spuszczając oczu z człowieka stojącego między nim, a wyjściem z lochu. Jego ręce na ślepo szukają upuszczonej różdżki, a jego myśli to nieprzydatny, jąkający się bajzel. Na skraju jego spanikowanego umysłu wirują przeróżne myśli. _Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? To zamek pełen małych dzieci. Znaleźliśmy siedem ukrytych przejść i nigdy nie pomyśleliśmy, żeby o tym komuś powiedzieć..._

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymuje jest tylko uśmiech, który jasno mówi, że nie, jego posiadacz nie zamierza trzymać się od niego z daleka.

— Jesteś _chory_ — mówi Remus.

— Jestem, kim jestem — chrypie Fenrir Greyback zbliżając się do niego. — I ty jesteś, kim jesteś — Jego zęby nacierają na siebie, jak zaciśnięte pięści — _Zwierzyną._

Żółć zbiera się w gardle Remusa.

— No tak — mówi. — Pieprzyć różdżkę, rozszarpię cię gołymi rękami.

Słyszy, że ktoś biegnie w jego stronę z daleka. Ale Greyback ciągle się zbliża, a ręce Remusa odmawiają współpracy. Wciśnięty w ścianę, Remus nie czuje w sobie woli walki. Nawet wilk nie czuje woli walki, a jemu akurat można było ufać w kwestii bycia głupim. Remus po prostu chce cię schować, pod biurko, pod łóżko, gdziekolwiek...

Chowaj się albo uciekaj, tak, jak Peter, kilka minut temu.

_Chwila, moment..._

— _Hej!_ — Ktoś krzyczy i Syriusz wpada do lochu — Bajeczko na dobranoc! Odpierdol się od Lunatyka!

Nawet jeśli Syriusz jest zaskoczony widokiem nieznajomego w lochach, nie marnuje ani chwili. Rzuca klątwę, która odbija się od pleców Greybacka nie wyrządzając mu żadnej szkody.

— Wilkołak — mówi Remus, z roztargnieniem zauważając, że jego głos drży.

— Co?

— Więcej kabum.

Syriuszowi nie trzeba powtarzać. Rzuca klątwę po klątwie, a jego repertuar jest absurdalnie obszerny. _Drętwota. Entomorphis. Confringo. Ebublio. Reducto. Orbis. Sectumsempra_. Greyback zbliża się do Remusa w urywkach oświetlanych zaklęciami, które zdają się bezużyteczne. Remus jest dosłownie zagoniony w kąt, bez różdżki, w ciemności.

Zabawne. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że dzisiaj umrze.

Srebrne światło księżyca wypływa zza chmur. Zaraz.

Jakich chmur? _Jaki księżyc?_

— Co do _chuja?_ — mruczy Syriusz, a jego głos dochodzi z daleka.

Kształt Greybacka zanika. Bawełniane rozcięcia, później skóra. Kości trzaskają i przemieszczają się, gdy wielki cuchnący mężczyzna przemienia się w wielkiego cuchnącego wilka.

Kolejne chwile są niczym ujęcia aparatu. Wilk, gotowy do skoku. Wilk, w powietrzu. Remus odkrywa, dość rozczarowany, że w jego repertuarze refleksów nie pozostaje nic oprócz kulenia się w kącie lochu i czekania aż przytrzymają go ostre szpony, a jeszcze ostrzejsze zęby rozerwą jego skórę, znowu. Przyznanie, że się boi to niedopowiedzenie. Jest przerażony, tak przerażony, jak może być tylko pięciolatek, gdy... _och_.

_No jasne._

Tyle że tym razem, wilk go nie dosięga. Wielki czarny pies uderza w niego w powietrzu i spadają razem na podłogę w lawinie futra, zębów i pazurów. Po chwili Syriusz znowu stoi na swoich nogach, nad bestią, z różdżką w ręku, krwawiąc i sapiąc.

Teraz przykuł jego uwagę.

— To nie wilk — szepcze Remus, jego usta są suche. — Syriusz.

Syriusz na chwilę ponosi na niego wzrok, ale ta chwila wystarcza. Słychać głośny trzask i Syriusz po raz kolejny spogląda na bestię.

No cóż. Spogląda tam, gdzie kiedyś była bestia.

— _O kurwa_ — kwituje to Syriusz.

W miejscu wilka stoi Regulus Black, niemal lustrzane odbicie Syriusza; cichy, ponury, szczupły i wyższy od niego o te irytujące dwa centymetry.

— Co do chuja, Reggie? — pyta Syriusz. Najwyraźniej dzisiaj kurczy się zasób słownictwa każdego z Huncwotów. — To byłeś ty? Wysłałeś wilka, żeby nas przestraszyć? _Skąd wiedziałeś?_

— Nie wiedziałem — odpowiada Regulus wzruszając ramionami. — Snape wiedział. Dobrze wiesz, że od dawna to podejrzewał. Osobiście nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś aż tak walnięty, ale stary Snapey miał rację.

— Co to było? Przywołanie? Iluzja? Nie, zbyt solidny — mamrota Syriusz. — Ludzka transmutacja? Zabawne, pomyślałby ktoś, że jesteś na to za głupi. I zabiję cię, jeżeli wspomniesz o _tym_ — Z nerwów zaczyna wymachiwać rękami — Komukolwiek.

— Właśnie to — syczy Regulus, krzywiąc się. — I właśnie to wybierasz ponad swoją rodzinę. Zdrajcę, półkrwistego i wilkołaka.

— Każdy by ich wybrał, gdyby był na moim miejscu — warczy Syriusz. Nawet w dobre dni nie jest zbyt cierpliwy i Remus naprawdę zaczyna się martwić tym, jak niewielka przestrzeń dzieli różdżkę Syriusza i gardło Regulusa.

Regulus zaskakuje ich obu, nie łapiąc przynęty.

— Oni nigdy nie pozwolą mi odejść, wiesz? — szepcze.

Nawet Syriusz zamiera w bezruchu. Ta rezygnacja jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem temperamentnego Regulusa.

— Syriusz. — Remus znowu próbuje zwrócić jego uwagę.

— Wybacz — mówi Syriusz. — Sprawy rodzinne.

— Tak — kontynuuje Regulus. — Sprawy _rodzinne_. — Uśmiecha się smutno i podwija rękaw, ujawniając świeżo wyryty na jego skórze Mroczny Znak.

— To żadna rodzina — szepcze Remus, ale nikt go nie słucha. Typowe.

— Co do chuja, Reggie? — powtarza Syriusz. — Jak mogłeś to zrobić? Wiesz, co? Gratulacje. Mama i tata będą z ciebie dumni. Zaparzą herbatę przy twoim grobie — spluwa.

— Twojego nigdy nie odwiedzą — odpowiada Regulus.

— Syriusz. — Remus próbuje po raz kolejny. W końcu ufa sobie na tyle, żeby odplątać ręce, które złożył pod swoimi kolanami i wstać z podłogi. Ciągle czuje się odrobinę niepewnie na nogach, więc opiera się o ścianę.

— Lunatyku, nawet nie zaczynaj. W lochach jest śmierciożerca.

_Czy jego oczy się szklą?_ Zastanawia się Remus. Jest cholernie ciemno, więc trudno stwierdzić.

— Nie śmierciożerca — mówi Remus. — Bogin.

No jego słowa, Syriusz szybko się odwraca.

— _Co?_

— _To_ — odpowiada Remus. — Bogin. Regulus jest cały i zdrowy w dormitorium. Zanim wyszliśmy, sprawdziliśmy wszystkich prefektów na mapie, pamiętasz?

— Chyba, że algorytm znowu nawala — chrypie Syriusz. — Pieprzony badziew, ta mapa.

— Regulus nie wie o wilku — dodaje Remus. Wie, że Syriusz chce w to wierzyć — I nie jest śmierciożercą — dodaje, żeby poprawić sytuację, chociaż tego akurat nie jest taki pewien i właśnie na tym polega cały problem z Regulusem Blackiem.

— Bogin — warczy Syriusz. — No dobra. Poradzimy sobie z pieprzonym boginem. — Łapie Regulusa za poły szat. — Nie boję się ciebie, kutasie.

Regulus jedynie się uśmiecha i nic nie robi. Chociaż niech będzie, Regulus zrobiłby to samo — od lat nie słuchał Syriusza.

— Nie tak to działa — wzdycha Remus. — Pamiętasz? Coś śmiesznego. _Riddiculus._ — W końcu znalazł swoją różdżkę.

— Niezbyt mi do śmiechu — stwierdza ponuro Syriusz i jest to u niego chyba pierwszy raz.

— Proszę? Nie chcę tutaj siedzieć całą noc — mówi Remus. — Poza tym, teraz to twój bogin. Czyń honory.

— Wolałbym go walnąć — stwierdza Syriusz.

— Nie zadziała, bracie — wzdycha Remus. Do tego: Nie powstrzyma to Regulusa przed dołączeniem do mrocznej strony. Ale akurat tą mądrość zachowuje dla siebie.

— Wiem — mówi Syriusz. Wcale nie wygląda na rozbawionego, ale skupia się i sam fakt, że pomimo to _Riddikulus_ coś robi, udowadnia, że Syriusz naprawdę jest wyjątkowym czarodziejem. Przed nimi, Regulus gwałtownie młodnieje, dumny Ślizgon staje się pierwszorocznym o metrze dzwadzieścia, pompatycznie machającym ręką, na której pisakiem namalowany jest Mroczny Znak. Po brodzie chłopaka cieknie ślina.

— Ha ha — kwituje to Remus.

— Przecież wiem — mówi ponuro Syriusz. — Myślisz, że tylko to pogorszyłem?

— Ej! Debile! — Dochodzi do nich krzyk z korytarza. — Lepiej przestańcie się obściskiwać, bo Rogaczontko wchodzi do środka.

— Spieprzaj, James — syczy Syriusz przez zaciśnięte zęby i po chwili dodaje, jakby wcale nie było w tym żadnej sprzeczności. — Szybciej się nie dało?

— Co do _chuja?_ — pyta James, stając teraz w wejściu. Tuż obok niego stoi starający się ukryć uśmiech Peter.

— Zabieraj tutaj swoje dupsko — mówi Syriusz. — Potrzebujemy kogoś z poczuciem humoru.

— Do usług — uśmiecha się James, analizując scenę przed nim. Mały Regulus obejmuje kolejny cel i _trzask_.

— Co do _chuja_ — mówią Syriusz i James jednocześnie, a Remus chętnie by do nich dołączył, gdyby to wyrażenie nie było już tego wieczoru aż tak nadużywane.

Na środku lochu stoi Walburgia Black, odziana szarym jedwabiem, z polakierowanymi włosami i napudrowaną twarzą. Zaczyna też wrzeszczeć. _Zdrajca krwi. Szumowina. Skaza na dziejach twoich przodków_. Rzeczy tego typu. Wprowadzają one jedynie jeszcze większą dezorientację.

— Lunatyku, to ty jesteś tym elokwentnym — stwierdza James. — Wyjaśnij.

— Bogin — mówi Remus.

— Ach, no tak — zgadza się James.

— Ale nie mój — zauważa Syriusz.

— Peter?

— Nie.

— Lunatyk?

— Chciałbym.

— W porządeczku — podsumowuje James. — Pewnie mój.

Syriusz jedynie gapi się na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— _Co?_ — pyta James.

— _Moja_ mama jest _twoim_ boginem?

— Twoja mama — wydusza z siebie James — Jest straszną kobietą. Ciągle podskakuję, gdy tylko wiedzę czarny parasol na King's Cross.

Remus dobrze pamięta tamtą scenę. Pani Black nazwała Jamesa _nikczemnym zdrajcą krwi, niegodnym wylizania butów Blackowi_. James odpowiedział — po wielogodzinnej jeździe pociągiem, podczas której w kółko powtarzał Syriuszowi, żeby nie wychylał nosa i nie prowokował swojej mamy — James odpowiedział: _Tak się składa, że będę lizał Syriusza tam, gdzie mi się to tylko podoba, proszę pani._

Starannie wypracowana maska na twarzy Syriusza wytrzymała tylko pięć sekund i chłopak wybuchł śmiechem. Nawet Regulus lekko się uśmiechnął, chociaż akurat on był na tyle mądry, żeby odwrócić się od swoich rodziców.

W tamte wakacje Syriusz uciekł z Grimmauld Place i nigdy nie wrócił. Remus w sumie potrafi zrozumieć, czemu zmieniło się to w najgorszy strach Jamesa.

Najwyraźniej Syriusz nie potrafi.

— Jamesie Potterze — wyrzuca z siebie po długiej chwili ciszy. — No kto by pomyślał.

James wzrusza ramionami.

— _Riddikulus_ — mówi. Walburga zamienia się w staroświecki gramofon. Zepsute nagranie powtarza się w nierównych odstępach, a metaliczny zgrzytliwy głos dochodzi z daleka. Zrzędliwy, powtarzalny, nieistotny. Syriusz, niech go Merlin błogosławi, parska śmiechem.

— Skończyłem z zachodnimi lochami — dodaje James.

Zostawiają gramofon tam, gdzie jest. Może bogin wczołga się dwa piętra wyżej i przestraszy kilku Ślizgonów.

— Mówiłem wam, że jest tam coś strasznego — mamrocze Peter, gdy wchodzą po schodach.

— No, właśnie chciałem o tym pogadać, stary — przypomina sobie Syriusz. — Rzeczy, które trzaskają w ciemności? Serio?

— Strach przed nieznanym — przyznaje mądrze Peter. — Nie najgorszy strach. Utrzymuje czujność. Nie to, co wy, idioci, którzy wleźli do lochu, z którego ktoś dopiero co wybiegł. Powiedz mi, nie miałem okazji zobaczyć, czym jest bogin Lunatyka?

— A jak myślisz? — pyta Syriusz. Jest w złym humorze.

Remus milczy przez całą drogę.

* * *

— _Wynocha_ — mówi Lily Evans, dwa dni później.

— Czemu? — pyta James.

— Bo wkurzacie wszystkich wokół, a ja jestem prefektem — kwituje to Lily.

— To Syriusz wszystkich wkurzał. Do tego wyszedł pół godziny temu — protestuje James. — Ciągle musimy... przetestować te eliksiry.

— Nie. Tylko. Black — syczy Lily, przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Niektórzy z nas chcieliby się pouczyć, nie martwiąc się tym, czy jakaś banda gamoniów nie podpali Pokoju Wspólnego. Idźcie spać.

— Ja pójdę — mówi cicho Remus.

— Że też akurat ty, Lupin — mamrocze Lily. — Ty nie bałaganisz i nie hałasujesz. Ciebie mogę znieść.

— Tak właściwie, to myślę, że _powinienem_ pójść — przyznaje Remus. — Ktoś musi znaleźć Syriusza, zanim właduje się w jeszcze większy szlaban.

— Cisza nocna zaczęła się godziny temu, Lupin.

— A Syriusz jest moim przyjacielem — odpowiada niewinnie Remus, wykorzystując swoją najczęstszą wymówkę, czemu jako prefekt tak często nie reagował.

Lily wywraca oczami, ale jasne jest, że nie chce się kłócić.

— Tylko nie daj się złapać. I nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale weź ze sobą resztę idiotów, co?

— Że co? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Remus. — Przecież na własne oczy _widziałaś_, jak James pogarsza dzisiaj całą sytuację.

— Widziałam, jak Black podjudza wszystkich, a później wybiega obrażony — mówi Lily.

— Obsługa Syriusz jest czasami bardzo subtelną sztuką — stwierdza Remus, wymieniając spojrzenie z Jamesem, który ma przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wzruszyć przepraszająco ramionami. — I właśnie dzisiaj przyszła pora na subtelność. Dlatego też idioci zostają z tobą. Wybacz, Lily.

— Nie dam ci odpisać zadania na eliksiry.

— Grasz nieczysto, Evans — mówi Remus, już teraz żałując, że wstał ze swojego ulubionego fotela.

— Zdziwiłbyś się — mamrocze Lily. Wzdycha i odprowadza go do przejścia w portrecie. — Co z nim nie tak? — pyta odrobinę ciszej, tak żeby nikt nie usłyszał. — Boczy się już od dwóch dni. Regulus znowu flirtuje z ciemną stroną?

— Nie wiem, pewnie trochę wszystkiego — odpowiada ostrożnie Remus. — Wiesz, jaki jest. — Nie ma teraz ochoty na wyjaśnianie całej sytuacji z boginami, wilkołakami i zdradzieckimi rodzinami.

— Wolałabym, żeby się na nas nie wyładowywał — wzdycha Lily. — Powodzenia. Będę cię kryła.

— Dzięki, Lily — uśmiecha się Remus. — Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

— I tak nie dam ci odpisać eliksirów.

— Okej, jesteś złym człowiekiem — puszcza jej oczko, przechodząc przez dziurę w portrecie.

— Spadaj i przyprowadź tutaj Blacka — prycha Lily. — W jednym kawałku.

* * *

Znajduje Syriusza w najbardziej oczywistym miejscu, czyli na szczycie wieży astronomicznej, pod błyszczącymi imionami członków jego rodziny. Syriusz leży na plecach, na niskiej ściance zabezpieczającej platformę obserwacyjną, z ręką pod głową i nogą zwisającą po drugiej stronie. Patrzy na niebo, tak jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Znalazłeś mnie. — To Syriusz odzywa się pierwszy.

— Szedłem za smrodem mokrego psa — przyznaje Remus. Powoli podchodzi bliżej, nie chcąc przeszkodzić Syriuszowi w utrzymywaniu równowagi. Cholera, ta wieża jest naprawdę wysoka.

Syriusz prycha i zapala papierosa. Zdaje się, że nie pierwszego tej nocy.

— Zdaje się, że jesteś ostatnio w dość ciulowym nastroju — mówi Remus.

— No i?

— Przestań — przerywa mu Remus. Siada tuż obok jego głowy i podąża za jego spojrzeniem aż do nocnego nieba. Konstelacja lwa i... no tak.

— Tak naprawdę jest to gwiazda wielokrotna, wiesz? — pyta Syriusz.

— Wiem — przyznaje Remus, który ma tendencję do uważania podczas zajęć. — Ale _Regulus A_ byłoby naprawdę gównianym imieniem.

Syriusz śmieje się na jego słowa, co daje Remusowi do zrozumienia, że przynajmniej _stara się_ nie utrudniać sytuacji, co jest dla niego czymś nowym.

— Tak, jak i Syriusz — zauważa Remus. — Podwójna gwiazda.

— Wiem — mówi Syriusz. — Co tylko udowadnia, że nasi rodzice byli do dupy w nadawaniu imion.

Remus wzrusza jedynie ramionami, zauważając, że techniki nadawania imion są akurat najmniejszym problemem w rodzinie Blacków.

— To znaczy, że żaden z was nie powinien być sam.

— _On_ nie jest — wzdycha Syriusz. — I to właśnie w tym jest problem.

Wiatr się wzmaga i Remus ciaśniej owija się peleryną. Syriusz, oczywiście, ma na sobie skórzaną kurtkę. Wiele to mówi o jego dzisiejszym nastroju.

Remus czeka.

— A co jeśli tamten bogin miał rację? — pyta Syriusz.

— To bogin — zauważa Remus.

— Co ty nie powiesz? — mamrocze Syriusz. — ...Co to ma do czegokolwiek?

Remus wzrusza ramionami. Jest to skomplikowane wzruszenie ramionami, mające mówić: _Bogin zagląda prosto w twoją duszę i wyciąga stamtąd rzeczy, które zaciskają ci gardło i zamrażają cię na miejscu._

— Bogin nie może mieć racji. Nie może się też mylić — kwituje. — Jest tylko precyzyjny.

— Im bardziej oddalam się od mojej rodziny — zauważa Syriusz — Tym bardziej uczepiają się jego. Ma rację. Teraz nigdy nie pozwolą mu odejść.

— Każdy ma obowiązek wybierania między tym, co łatwe, a tym, co słuszne — zgadza się Remus. — A on niedługo będzie musiał wybrać.

_Jeśli już tego nie zrobił_, ostrożnie powstrzymuje się przed dodaniem.

— On ma trudniej — kontynuuje Syriusz. — Nauczyli się, po tym, gdy mnie odstraszyli. Są dla niego mili. Ta cała sytuacja, ten tatuaż... Byłbym na jego miejscu, gdyby tylko byli...

— Mili?

— Ludzcy — poprawia go Syriusz.

— Ciągle masz nas — zauważa Remus. — Wbilibyśmy ci rozum do głowy.

— Tak, a on ma Snape'a — szepcze Syriusz. — I Cyzię, i Bellatriks, i Mulcibera, i innych ślizgońskich gamoni. Nie ma żadnych szans. A ja mogłem coś z tym zrobić.

— Syriusz.

— Tylko kilka lat — mówi Syriusz. — Mogłem się nie wychylać. To nie może być aż tak trudne, skoro jemu się udaje. Mogłem poczekać, aż obaj nie będziemy pełnoletni. Andromedzie się udało. Idealna mała Ślizgonka, prefekt, później prefekt naczelny i nagle puf. Odeszła, pozostawiając za sobą dym i zniszczenie, z mugolakiem w ramionach i dzieckiem w brzuchu.

— Pamiętasz ostatnie wakacje, Syriuszu.

— Dałbym radę, gdybym się postarał — mruczy Syriusz.

— W ostatnie wakacje — łagodnie powtarza Remus — Twoja mama użyła na tobie zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. I nie bez powodu tak się nazywają.

— I nigdy jej nie wybaczę — mówi prosto Syriusz. — Ale mogłem zostać. Regulus na zawsze pozostałby moim dłużnikiem, mały gówniarz.

Remus nie odpowiada. Myślenie o silnym, upartym Syriuszu trzymanym pod klątwą Imperiusa, zmuszonym do posłuszeństwa i uprzejmości, nawet jeśli tylko na weekend podczas ślubu Narcyzy, ciągle obrzydza go bardziej, niż myślał, że cokolwiek jest w stanie.

Powoli, niepewnie, pozwala swojej dłoni zatopić się we włosach Syriusza, głaszcząc je, jakby leżał obok niego Łapa. To zawsze uszczęśliwia psa, więc czemu nie miałoby uszczęśliwić Syriusza?

Syriusz uśmiecha się krótko, ale po chwili jego ponury humor wraca. Przykłada papierosa do ust, zauważa, że już dawno się wypalił i wyrzuca go za krawędź. Zapala kolejnego.

— Regulus jest sprytny — mówi Remus. — I wiem, że nie lubisz tego przyznawać, ale jest też naprawdę mądry. Przejrzy ich kłamstwa.

— Dorastałem z nim — tłumaczy Syriusz. — Potrafi być najtępszym skurwielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałeś.

_Nie tylko on_, myśli Remus.

— Potrzebuje pozytywnych wzorów do naśladowania — mówi.

— A ja potrzebuje — przeciąga Syriusz — Zmiany tematu.

Jego włosy są gładkie i miękkie pod dłonią Remusa i odwraca głowę, przybliżając się do jego dotyku. Z jego ust unosi się dym. Gdy podnosi na niego wzrok, jego oczy są jasne i pełne sprytu.

— O nie — mamrota Remus.

— _Twój_ bogin — zaczyna Syriusz.— Mojego obgadaliśmy. Twoja kolej.

— Co tu mówić? — pyta Remus. — Wiesz, że nienawidzę wilka.

— Lunatyku, przyjacielu, mam tyle pytań — uśmiecha się Syriusz. — Pierwsze z nich. Fenrir Greyback?

— Skąd znasz jego imię? — pyta Remus.

— To opowiastka — przyznaje Syriusz. — Bajka na dobranoc. Historyjka, którą opowiada się, żeby dzieci nie szwendały się po nocy.

— ... Naprawdę zaczynam nienawidzić czystokrwiste rodziny — mamrocze Remus. — Czy oni was próbują _straumatyzować?_

Syriusz śmieje się lekko.

— Ty mi powiedz — mówi. — A więc Greyback naprawdę istnieje? To żadna opowiastka?

Remus waha się przez chwilę.

— Tak — przyznaje.

— _Nosz kurwa_ — kwituje Syriusz i zaciąga się dymem. — Drugie pytanie. Widziałeś go?

— Ja... tak — odpowiada Remus. — To chyba oczywiste.

_To było dawno temu,_ myśli. Nie pamięta zbyt wiele. Ale niektórych rzeczy nigdy nie zapomni.

— Widziałeś go, zanim się przemienił. — Uświadamia sobie Syriusz.

— Czasami naprawdę za dużo myślisz — mówi delikatnie Remus.

— Nic nie poradzę — stwierdza Syriusz. — Nie umiem tego wyłączyć. Nigdy. — Z tymi słowami podnosi się i przerzuca swoją nogę na drugą stronę, tak żeby usiąść obok Remusa.

— Myślałem, że po prostu wymknąłeś się, gdzieś gdzie nie powinieneś — mówi. — Myślałem, że zgubiłeś się w lesie. Ale mogłem się domyślić. Wymykanie się nie jest w twoim stylu.

— Miałem pięć lat — oburza się Remus. — Moje manieryzmy mogły się trochę zmienić od tego czasu, tępaku.

— To było celowe — Ignoruje go Syriusz. — Zrobił to celowo. — Jego jasne oczy wpatrują się w Remusa. — _Znam cię_. Załamałbyś się, gdybyś przez przypadek zabił czyjegoś królika, a ten... ten...

— Wilkołak — podsuwa mu Remus.

— Nie, _ty_ jesteś wilkołakiem — mówi Syriusz. — On jest draniem. Bestią. Szumowiną. Nie mam słów, na określanie, kim jest. Mógłbym spytać mamy, ona jest dobra w wyzwiskach. Był człowiekiem, kiedy cię wybrał. — Potrząsa głową z obrzydzeniem. — Czemu miałby to zrobić?

— Mój tata go wkurzył — przyznaje Remus.

— To żaden powód — mówi Syriusz. — My wkurzamy cię pięć razy, zanim zacznie się nawet śniadanie. Ty rzucasz w nas filiżanką i tyle ci wystarczy. _Miałaś pięć lat_. Twoja mama pokazywała mi zdjęcia. Kurwa. Byłeś uroczy.

— Nadal jestem.

— Nadal jesteś — zgadza się Syriusz. — Zabiję go. — Zaciąga się papierosem i wypuszcza dym w ciemną noc.

— Jeszcze pięć minut temu myślałeś, że nie istnieje — przypomina mu Remus.

— Nawet lepiej — stwierdza Syriusz. — Czyli nikt nie będzie go szukał. Kutas. Jak mógł?_ Jak mógł?_

_Bajeczka_, myśli Remus. _Opowiadana dzieciom, żeby nie uciekły_. Nic dziwnego, że Syriusz jest szalony.

Tamta noc, nie, cały tamten miesiąc, jest chaotyczną plamą w jego pamięci, urywkami twarzy, krwi, bólu, kawałkiem mięsa, odgryzionego z jego uda i przełkniętego. Księżyc naprzeciwko jego szpitalnego łóżka pojawiał się i znikał. Jego rodzice coraz bardziej panikowali, z każdą zbliżającą się nocą. Gdy nadeszła pierwsza pełnia, pękły im serca.

— Jeśli ci to pomoże — mówi Remus — To otrzymałem pomoc specjalistów i psychologów, którzy upewnili się, że moja psychika nie ucierpiała.

— Lunatyku — mówi Syriusz — Minęło jedenaście lat, a on ciągle jest twoim największym koszmarem. Nie mogę tego znieść.

Syriusz przysuwa się do niego i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. Remus nie widzi powodu, czemu nie miałby go niezręcznie objąć. Jedenaście lat. Plus minus sto czterdzieści pełni księżyca. Czasami ma wrażenie, że rozmyślał już nad tym zbyt długo, analizował to wszystko, ale rozumie, że czasami jest tego za wiele, nawet dla niego samego, a co dopiero dla kogoś innego. W szczególności dla Syriusza.

— Łapo — mówi, wdychając zapach dymu i skóry — Gdy miałem dziesięć lat, przeprowadziliśmy się do Walii.

— I?

— W Walii jest dość wilgotno.

— Przecież wiem, dziwaku — mamrocze Syriusz w jego ramię.

— Nasz dom był pełen zakamarków i ciasnych przestrzeni. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo przyciągał boginy. Cholera, jeden był nawet w zegarze szafkowym.

Wie, że Syriusz rozumie, co też zaraz potwierdza, mówiąc:

— To nie był twój pierwszy bogin.

— I nigdy nie był nim Greyback. Dlatego tak późno go wtedy rozpoznałem.

Syriusz odsuwa się, tylko odrobinę, żeby zaciągnąć się papierosem.

— Zazwyczaj był to księżyc — mówi Remus. — Nie, to _zawsze_ był księżyc. I pewnie ciągle byłby to księżyc, gdybym was nie poznał.

Syriusz oczywiście go rozumie.

— Och, przestań, ty... — przerywa. — To nic takiego.

— Tylko trzy lata waszego życia — uśmiecha się Remus.

— No i? — pyta Syriusz. — Jeszcze wiele lat przed nami.

Teraz podnosi na niego wzrok, poważnie wpatruje się w jego oczy, mimo tego, że wieje mu dymem w twarz.

— Od tego są przyjaciele — mówi. — Wy powstrzymujecie mnie przed zostaniem pieprzonym szaleńcem z głupim tatuażem na przedramieniu. My powstrzymujemy cię przed zjedzeniem się w pełnię księżyca. James potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie kontrolował jego ogromne ego, a jeśli chodzi o Petera, on potrzebuje przyjaciół tak jak prawej ręki.

— Przygotowujesz mnie do żartu o masturbacji, no nie? — pyta Remus, rozwiewając dym.

— Jesteś za mądry — mówi Syriusz. — Mógłbyś kiedyś przystopować.

Cholera, myśli Remus. To, co powiedział Syriusz, powinno brzmieć pozytywnie, ale dzisiaj wcale nie brzmi. Zazwyczaj nie ma nic przeciwko opieraniu się na swoich przyjaciołach, ale dzisiaj po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, _co jeśli?_ Może bogin Regulus miał jednak rację. Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz. _Wilkołak, półkrwi, zdrajca, zdrajca. _

Główne cele wojny toczącej się poza murami Hogwartu.

Syriusz też wygląda na nietypowo zmartwionego, jakby też zagubił się w tych samych rozmyślaniach. Nic dziwnego. Ponury humor, który krążył wokół niego od dwóch dni, nigdzie nie odszedł. Ciemność nie otacza już jedynie Remusa.

— Nie pozwolimy na to — mówi Syriusz. Przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej, chociaż wcześniej zdawało się to niemożliwe. — Nic nam nie będzie. A poza tym, to jesteś kurwa lodowaty, powiedział ci to ktoś kiedyś?

— Bo mamy, kurwa, październik — odpowiada Remus, który do tej pory ignorował zimno. — To chyba oczywiste.

Syriusz, ludzki kominek, wzrusza ramionami i ściąga swoją kurtkę. Zarzuca ją na ramiona Remusa, na jego pelerynę i znowu kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu.

— Pieprzony wariat — kwituje to Remus.

— To nic — szepcze Syriusz. — Zostań.

Remus miał właśnie zaproponować, żeby wracali już do łóżek. Jest niedzielna noc, jutro z samego rana mają transmutację, na wieży astronomicznej jest zimno w chuj, a zostanie tutaj na noc to dosłownie podarowanie Jamesowi i Peterowi zaproszenia do rozwijania ich brudnej wyobraźni.

Ale Syriusz przesiedział z nim więcej nocy, niż Remus jest sobie w stanie przypomnieć. Może mu się przynajmniej odwdzięczyć i posiedzieć z nim, aż nie zacznie się przejaśniać. Posiedzi z nim, aż Syriusz wypali wszystkie swoje papierosy, a cień bogina nie rozwieje się jak dym i ciemność nocy.

Ale jest też czarodziejem, więc kurwa wyczaruje sobie małe ognisko, żeby nie zamarzli.


End file.
